pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mgrinshpon/Leet/Team - You got Necro'd!
I'll finish it in a second. I need to change computers--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:15, 12 April 2008 (EDT) wow seriously what the fuck. Rawrawr 19:18, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :That Starburst Necro just made my fucking weekend. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:19, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Tock, do you work for ANet by chance? --71.229 19:19, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm removing this information from the talkh page since it shouldn't of even been saved in the first place.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:23, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::can someone please fill in the actial skill things?... I'm too tired. But don't fill in anything else plz, i'll do that.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:28, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::...I cannot explain how much utter tripe this is... Seriously, let me point it out: * SoR Bonder: SoR is hard to manage energy wise, put putting -1 energy regen is putting the nail in the coffin * Healing Hands Monk: No comment needed * Toucher: Is okay, but it's a toucher. Serpent's Quickness though? * Starburst Necro: WHAT. THE. FUCK. Honestly, spamming 15 energy with Starburst and Inferno? Not to mention you're a 60 AL frontliner. * Well of Power Necro. Shitty Blood Magic skills * Spiteful Spirit Necro: Nothing really wrong, but energy. * WoR Necro: Unholy Feast? * Jagged Bones Necro: Okay. Seriously though, you just keeping crapping out Leet builds. --20pxGuildof 19:52, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :It's Finished.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 20:24, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::So ready for WELL? Rawrawr 20:26, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::Dude, no-way, i spent 3 hours on this... and it's my first team build ever.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 20:26, 12 April 2008 (EDT) I would totally use this all the time if I had people who would do it with me. At least it'd be more fun than Ursanway. Blackened 13:10, 13 April 2008 (EDT) This build wins the award for the first team build that will be entered into the ranks of MGRINSHPON's LEET BUILD SECTION! Kk. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:19, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Actually just the Starburst necro. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:20, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::The starburst ele/necro is already in there. It's another of my builds.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:23, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::Go to the very bottom of this build. Click on the Touche Ele link.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:24, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Misfate is wrong, actually. A Leet GvG build is on there. This is the first PvE Team build on Leet however. IDK how many of your builds are on there, Tock. --20pxGuildof 20:27, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Lemme Fix the mistakes You said, "...I cannot explain how much utter tripe this is... Seriously, let me point it out: SoR Bonder: SoR is hard to manage energy wise, put putting -1 energy regen is putting the nail in the coffin Healing Hands Monk: No comment needed Toucher: Is okay, but it's a toucher. Serpent's Quickness though? Starburst Necro: WHAT. THE. FUCK. Honestly, spamming 15 energy with Starburst and Inferno? Not to mention you're a 60 AL frontliner. Well of Power Necro. Shitty Blood Magic skills Spiteful Spirit Necro: Nothing really wrong, but energy. WoR Necro: Unholy Feast? Jagged Bones Necro: Okay. Seriously though, you just keeping crapping out Leet builds. --GuildofDeals 19:52, 12 April 2008 (EDT " But here... *SoR rules and i can maintain it for years without running out of energy regen. And honestly i don't khnow why life bond was in there, i fixed it. *Healing Hands i thought was silly at first, but then realized...two touchers charging in a group, everyone's going to be attacking, but, remember, it has Pro Spirit, so instead of like 70 dmg to the ele and reduced by 38 it will be 7 dmg and you gain 38 health, so it's really, whenever they attack you you gain 31 hp. *Serpent's Quickness was a good sugestion by a guildie. He said it helps improve his abilities of the touch skills, i had no idea what he meant but i went along with it. *First of all, it's a Ele/Necro, not a Necro/Ele, and remmber the battery necro, energy stays up, plus, the healing hands monkh has HH and Pro SPirit i'm invincible. *What should i put in instead of that? Para skills? lol *That build was the only actualy build that was copied from another. Talk to the Sabway inventor about that *Why not, the other builds have it, it already has two life stealing skills, why not an awesome one? *We all agree about jagged bones. So, i say to you sir...*points at self* Winner. (That line was copied from the last episode of Lewis Black's Root of All Evil.)--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:44, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Pretty much everything you didn't invent yourself in that isnt awful. Rawrawr 22:09, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :So, it's all fine except for the battery and the Touch Ele?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:17, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::No. HH sucks. Don't use it. Ever. And the Second Sabway nec is just wrong. Zefir 10:52, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Rdy for testing ?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:39, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Dear god no. Lord Belar 16:40, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::If by "Ready for testing?" you mean "Should I change it?" then yes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:42, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::Suggestions?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:44, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::Get rid of everything and start over. Lord Belar 16:46, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::Less touchy. And anything that made it into Grinch's leet page should be removed. Thst should go without saying you nut. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:47, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Seriously? As much as this build fails, if it did work, it never will. 8-person PvE builds will never work, because it's not like PvP where you can easily reroll. In a random PUG, you will never find 8 exact people for a team build. The reason Ursan is so popular is because it's effective on any profession. PvE team builds don't work. 2-3 man farming teams, and human+heroes builds will be the only team builds that anyone will ever actually use on this wiki. Rusty 20:08, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :PvE teams would work in PvE Guilds, except everybody fucking kills themself at the reality they're in a PvE Guild. --20pxGuildof 20:27, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::No, they kill themselves at the fact that they're running this in an organized group. Also, "This along with the other monk use a little bit of everything and so to use this correctly...no monkh in the game wants to use this build so put these two monk builds ont he heroes." FireTock, think for a second WHY nobody wants to run those monk builds plz. - Generic Wiki-er 00:25, 18 April 2008 (EDT) This is as bad as Ursan Blessing..but just so i don't sound so rude, my suggestion would be to remove this build from the wiki. You've soiled the name of t3h ultimate Sabway builds. :Ah, not so...Ursan kills stuff fast. - Generic Wiki-er 00:50, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Guess what... You got NECRO'd! [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 15:24, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :You got NECRO'D! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:25, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::You just got NECRO'd with some any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 15:31, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::wtf, was this a serious build? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:42, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Unless Tock was trolling for some reason then yes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:43, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::oh my gosh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:02, 19 April 2008 (EDT) You people are crazy. These builds ARE the best builds in the game and this is the best team build. 60 Al frontliners, Starburst, Vampiric skills on the frontliner = ftw. I'd try this but I'm scared anet would ban me for using these builds :S PvE got Necro'd! lol oped-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 02:26, 13 January 2009 (EST) :LOL I was laughing soo hard while reading this talk page xD made my day--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔'']] 23:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC)